


Пожалуй, у нас было всё

by silber_mond



Series: Переводы [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор смирился с фактом — когда-нибудь он всех их похоронит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожалуй, у нас было всё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Almost Had it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322915) by [Ridamna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridamna/pseuds/Ridamna). 



> Thanks Ridamna for letting me translate it. Unfortunately I'm not able to show her all the positive responses from the community, but have to say that it'san incredible work and mane readers said the same. 
> 
> Just in case http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179241510.htm

Тор всегда полагал, что Локи станет первым. Все произошло одним холодным ноябрьским днем, когда он просто исчез. Когда посреди боя он бросил на Тора презрительный взгляд и просто исчез. Неделями они ждали атаки, но ничего так и не произошло. Спустя год ожидания Тони объявил о смерти Локи. В этом не было ничего особенного, так что никто не заострял на этом факте внимания. Никто, кроме Тора. Он знал лучше всех. Локи не мог просто уползти прочь и умереть где-то в одиночестве. Тор оплакивал потерю брата, и вместе с его плачем грозы целую неделю мучили город. Никто с ним не говорил, никто, кроме него, не пролил слёз по Локи.

Жизнь продолжалась, как ей и следовало, и скоро новая угроза собрала Мстителей вместе. И хотя в борьбе они проявили великое мужество и отвагу, они все равно оставались смертными, и Тору пришлось принять один-единственный факт: именно он будет тем, кто всех их похоронит. Пройдет ещё пять лет, пока смерть не наградит их всех.

Еще одна битва началась и закончилась, и они — победители — стояли, в пыли и крови, и адреналин пульсировал в их венах. В такие моменты они чувствовали себя несокрушимыми, но на самом деле они таковыми не были. Никто не услышал выстрела, пока не стало слишком поздно. Хоукай дернулся вперед и попытался устоять на ногах. Наташа уже бежала к нему, когда кровь начала пропитывать жилет. Она успела поймать его до того, как он упал на землю. Она что-то быстро говорила ему. Никто не слышал, что она сказала, никто не стал спрашивать и потом. Она поцеловала его, когда его уже не стало.

Они оплакивали Клинта дольше, чем остальных — его смерть пришла первой, и с ней тяжелее всего было смириться. В дни до его похорон они все говорили о его жизни, о том, каким отличным членом команды он был, о том, что он погиб слишком рано. Коулсону о смерти Клинта сообщила Наташа. Они долго проговорили и до самых похорон Клинта оставались в стороне.

Следующим — через три месяца после Клинта — оказался Брюс. Болезнь забирала его медленно, начавшись с трясущейся руки и закончившись в постели, окруженной людьми, которых он больше не узнавал. Гамма-радиация убивала его. Ночью после одного из дней, когда ему стало лучше, он смеялся и говорил, что она должна была убить его много лет назад, и иногда он действительно этого желал, и что ему повезло знать их всех. После той ночи улучшений больше не было.

Он ушёл через два месяца. Сначала его рассудок: он начал забывать, где он и кем является. Худшим было то, что он забыл о смерти Клинта и спрашивал их, где он.С мрачными улыбками они говорили, что Клинт на задании. Последние две недели Брюс был прикован к постели и держался только на успокоительных. Последние дни он провёл, уставившись в потолок. В день, когда всё закончилось, они собрались вокруг, по очереди рассказывая ему о его жизни и всех тех великих вещах, что он создал. Брюс улыбался и думал, что все это — не более чем выдумка.

Они похоронили его в холодном феврале. Не было ни продолжительных прощаний, только кивки и шепот о том, каким замечательным он был. Они пили до оцепенения. А на следующий день снова поднялись на битву.

Агент Коулсон всегда говорил, что никогда не уйдет в отставку — он не мог представить себя живущим без Щ.И.Т.а, и предполагал, что умрет еще до того, как сможет уйти на заслуженный отдых. Он пропал в конце лета 2022. Слухов было много. Одни обвиняли Фьюри в его убийстве, другие говорили, что он покончил с собой. Были и те, кто говорил, что Коулсон продал информацию о Щ.И.Т.е тому, кто больше всех заплатил. Тони был первым, кто заехал по лицу сказавшему это агенту, и никто его не остановил. 

Коулсона нашли в начале 2023. Все сказанное оказалось неправдой. Практически год Коулсон находился в заложниках, подвергаясь пыткам и насилию. Он улыбался, когда его нашли, и удивлялся, что же так их задержало.

Все знали, что он не выживет. Никто не говорил ему об этом, потому что он и так всё знал. Его смерть была быстрой и безболезненной. Хоронили его под дождем, и, пускай никто этого не признавал, они без него растерялись. Сразу после его смерти Щ.И.Т. прислал замену. Ни эта, ни еще одна, ни последовавшая за ними не продержались долго. Никто не мог заменить Коулсона. Время шло, и они научились работать без него, но все было уже не так.

Наташа боролась до последнего вздоха. Это был единственный вариант смерти, который она знала. Было холодно, и снег уже накрыл землю, когда их атаковали. Когда все закончилось, снег был запятнан алым, и стоять не мог уже никто, Наташа была мертва. Её тело завернули в саван и отправили домой. Они пили в память о ней, но не говорили о её жизни. Так было лучше.

Стив и Тор заметили, когда Тони начал сдавать, но никто из них ничего не сказал. Да и как? Его броня все больше изнашивалась, и он изо всех сил старался поддерживать её восстановление на том же уровне. Они втроем все чаще обнаруживали себя сидящими в тишине. Они переглядывались, улыбались и отворачивались. Они больше не просиживали ночи за выпивкой или выяснениями, кто же лучше, они просто наслаждались оставшимся им временем. 

Они оба видели, как умер Тони Старк — как погиб Железный Человек. Тони не пошевелился, когда оружие выстрелило. Тор увидел, как перед смертью он повернулся к Стиву, затем его не стало. Город буквально замер, когда сообщили о гибели Железного Человека. Броня была уничтожена, а ее копия поставлена как памятник. Многие дни люди посещали могилу Железного Человека, оставляли цветы и молились. Все — за Железного Человека. Никого не волновало, что не стало Тони. Только Бог Грома и Первый Мститель надели траур из-за его смерти.

После они оба ушли в отставку, уставшие от жизни, состоявшей из битв и потерь. Город остался под защитой следующего поколения готовых к бою Мстителей. Тор часто размышлял, кто из их команды погибнет первым, как все изменится и в какой момент они разойдутся. Они были так же молоды, как когда-то были они сами, и так же не готовы к грядущему.

Стив и Тор уехали из города, от проблем и воспоминаний. Время наконец настигло Стива — после десяти лет спокойной жизни он с криком начал просыпаться по ночам. Тор наблюдал за тем, как он превращается в тень того, кем был когда-то. Однажды утром, вскоре после начала кошмаров, Тор проснулся в пустом доме. Он не стал искать Стива, потому что уже всё знал. Два дня спустя тело Стива прибило волнами к холодному берегу. Тор не мог вспомнить, когда ещё Стив выглядел настолько спокойным. Люди ненавидели его за этот поступок, называли его трусом, но он им не был, он был просто уставшим человеком, отдавшим все на благо своей страны.

Его похоронили с остальными. Первый Мститель наконец ушел на покой. На похоронах рядом с Тором не было никого, никто не говорил о жизни Стива, совсем никто. Впервые после смерти Локи он плакал.

— Брат, — на его плечо опустилась рука. Локи. — Все кончено. Отдохни.


End file.
